The Jack Pack Goes Supernatural!
by Stryker Young
Summary: What chaos can ensue if a Wu goes awry and sends the Jack Pack to another dimension? One filled with daring and dangerous adventures with two of the hottest, most skilled monster killers on tv? Can Dean and Sam work well with a bunch of teenagers? And why is Sam the only one noticing how strange Stryker's eyes are? And can Stryker convince Dean to let him drive THE Impala?
1. Chapter 1

"Who's Bloody Mary?" the little girl with long brown hair asked.

"She's this witch-" the girl with blonde hair started.

"I thought she was a lady in a car crash," the other brunette, the one who was supposed to do the dare, interjected.

"It doesn't matter _who_ she is. If you say her name three times in a bathroom mirror...she appears..._and scratches your eyes out_!"

Her shouting startled the girls but they giggled afterwards.

"So, why would anyone say it?" the other girl asked.

"Because it isn't real," the dared girl assured her, standing and taking their little candle with her.

"No turning on the lights, and remember, three times," the blonde reminded her.

The girl entered the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind her, setting the candle on the bathroom counter. She took a deep breath, then quietly said:

"Bloody Mary...this is _so_ stupid..."

She looked back at the door, then with a sigh of indignation she started again.

"Bloody Mary..."

A strange sort of wind blew at the candle flame. Did she leave the window open? She hadn't thought so...

The girl stared at the candle a moment longer, then when it settled again, she swallowed hard and said:

"...Bloody Mary..."

She stared into the mirror for a long time, waiting to see if something would happen. She squealed as something pounded on the door behind her. The other two girls laughed as they backed away from the bathroom entrance and their friend came out into the hall, seeming startled but okay.

"You guys are _jerks_," she said, giggling with them.

"Lily?"

The girls looked up to see the girl's father standing on the balcony, still clad in his pajamas.

"You mind keeping it down?" he asked them, leaning on the railing.

"Sorry, Daddy," Lily apologized. She knew how little sleep he had been getting lately.

"Sorry Mr. Shoemaker," the other girls said as the man gave them an understanding nod and started to his room.

The man walked along the hall, wringing his hands tiredly as he passed one of the many mirrors hanging up. He didn't notice the dark figure reflected in the glass as he walked farther down to the bathroom, pausing only to fix a picture that appeared to be tilted. He passed two others, and each time the same figure got closer, until it appeared they were only steps behind him.

In the bathroom the man took out some pills the doctor had prescribed him; he shut the cabinet and stared at himself in the mirror. How pale he had gotten recently, he wondered if he should talk to the doctor again as he shook out the meds and popped them in dry. He closed his eyes and forced them down his throat, then opened them to look in the mirror. He furrowed his brow, then leaned closer and touched under his eyes; they appeared baggier than normal.

Downstairs the front door opened and Lily's older sister came in.

"Hey geek," she said affectionately as she came over and patted her sister's head. "You guys having fun?"

"You're out past curfew," Lily said knowingly.

Her sister sighed and made a face.

"Thanks, _Dad_," she said sarcastically as she went up the stairs.

She came to the hallway of the bathroom and froze. On the floor was a large puddle of red liquid that...she hoped she didn't recognize. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and pushed open the door, that look of disgust on her face.

What she saw made her jolt back and shriek in fear.

"_Turn it off turn it off turn it off_!"

Stryker Young jumped so high off the couch he fell onto the floor. His friend Jack Spicer had his head buried into the couch cushion, plugging his ears as the screen darkened. Stryker fumbled around in the dark and pressed pause on the DVD player.

"How is it that _your_ screaming scared me more than _her's_?" he sighed as he flipped the switch and the basement lights came back on.

"Did you turn it off?" Jack asked, his voice mumbled by the cushion.

"Yes, fearless one, it's paused," Stryker laughed, sitting back on the floor. "You can stop suffocating yourself now."

Jack sighed as he sat up and shivered.

"I can't believe you're making me watch this," he whimpered.

"Uh, _excuse me_?" Stryker said, cocking his eyebrow. "_I_ said we should watch something stupid like _Rubber_. _You_ said we should watch _Supernatural_."

"'Cause I thought it'd be awesome," Jack said defensively. "And it _is_...it's just going to give me nightmares for a month..."

Stryker laughed; they'd made it through five episodes already, and he'd noticed how Jack went from über excited to 'Why did I put myself through this' in the first thirty minutes. He'd even tried the nonchalant "You want anything?" in the middle of a fight scene with, say, the Wendingo of episode two, but quickly knew that it wasn't going to work well. Especially when Stryker finally said he'd like a soda and Jack realized he would have to go upstairs, in the dark, _alone_. He sat down pretty quick after that.

"You don't think it's really Bloody Mary, do you?" Jack asked nervously.

"Since the main thing with horror movies is irony, yeah, I think it is," Stryker said with a smirk. "They wouldn't really put it in there if it wasn't her you know? 'Sides, it's Mary's thing to do the 'Say my name three times and-"

"_I'll scratch out your eyes from the great beyond!_"

Jack shrieked and dashed behind the tv, almost knocking over the lamp beside it. Stryker shook his head as girlish laughter rang from behind the couch.

"Get your evil pleasures met somewhere else, Enny," he commanded as his cousin leapt over the back of the couch and sat down. "Jack's already jumpy enough as it is."

"I-I-I am not!" Jack stammered, popping up behind him. "I-It was just b-because I didn't know who it was."

"Uh-huh," Entropy Young jeered, brushing her short blonde hair with green highlights away from her purple reptilian eyes. "You know, this _isn't_ very scary if you know the two main characters make it out alive. Let's watch something _really_ scary...like _Friday the 13th_!"

"_No_!" Jack cried, zipping back behind the tv. "No no no no no no _no_!"

"He's such a _baby_," Entropy whined, slumping on the couch.

"We would be too, if we hadn't watched all those a billion times," Stryker pointed out, trying to tug Jack away from the tv. "C'mon, Jack, just finish this episode and we'll call it quits for the night."

Jack groaned in protest as Cinder came down the stairs, her long chestnut hair in a lazy side ponytail. She took one look at the tv and her jaw dropped.

"You guys are watching _Supernatural_ without me?" she cried. "That's not cool!"

"We thought you were asleep," Entropy said as Stryker grabbed Jack's coat and pulled with all his might; Jack refused to release the tv stand that was nailed into the floor. "I didn't know you watch this too. Seems a little boring to me."

"Oh, wait till you see the main characters," Cinder said with a grin. "They make everything look..._hot_."

She squinted at the screen again as Stryker gave up and let go, causing Jack to knock his head against the back of the tv.

"You guys are only on episode six?" she asked.

"Well, we had a little trouble getting through episode three," Stryker said. Jack rubbed the back of his head and finally stood, wishing again that they had just skipped that one. "Besides, I've already seen them all. I'm just rewatching with Jack."

"That's nice of you," Cinder said as she flopped onto the couch next to Entropy. "I'll watch too, it's been forever since I've seen the first season."

"Uh...actually..." Jack started as Stryker went and sat in front of the couch.

"Jackie's a little scared," Entropy said. "Apparently we would be too if we didn't watch a bunch of horror movies when we were little."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Jack," Cinder assured the redhead as he reluctantly sat down beside her. "When I first saw this, I was scared out of my mind. You'll get used to it."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, not very sure.

"Yeah. You just have to remember that it's all special effects and costume makeup. Really _cool_ special effects and costume makeup."

The boy thought about that, then smiled.

"I guess that _does_ help," he said.

"Good," Stryker said with a grin. "Then that means we can watch the rest of the season."

Jack's smile evaporated as he started the episode back up. He cringed as Sam went through his nightmare again, shrunk into the sofa cushion when him and Dean went to the morgue and it showed the father's corpse (his eyes missing of course), held back a shriek when another girl was taken by Mary and Sam had to face the ghost himself. He heaved a sigh of relief when the credits rolled.

"Wow, you were right," Entropy said, putting her head in her hands. "Sam and Dean _do_ make everything hot."

"Told you," Cinder said with a grin. "The producers picked two of the hottest guys on earth for this tv show."

"You two are such _girls_," Stryker commented as he leaned back against the couch. "I like Dean's car. I'd give anything to drive that Impala."

"'Driver picks the music'..." Entropy started with a grin.

"'Shotgun shuts his cakehole'!" the cousins finished together, then burst out laughing.

"What do you think, Jack?" Cinder asked as she stood and went to the back of the room. "Feel any better about the show?"

"A little," Jack said shakily. "But I don't know if I want to see the next one."

"Why?"

"'Cause out of all the horror movies I've _never_ seen..._I Know What You Did Last Summer_ is _not_ one of them."

"Oh right, _Hook Man_," Stryker said. "Dude, these episodes are pretty scary, but nothing compared to what happens later on."

"Oooh, I don't want to watch this show..."

"'Sides, all this is going to do is teach you to keep certain things sacred...or kill the things that are trying to punish you."

Jack shivered.

"Hey, what do these do?"

They looked back at Cinder as she held up the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo.

"Oh, those are the Ying Yang Yo-Yos," Jack explained. "They allow the user to teleport to a different dimension."

"But you have to have both," Stryker told her. "Otherwise your Chi flips or something and you become either good or evil."

"Crazy," Cinder said, examining the Wu again. "_Any _dimension or just one?"

"One, as Jack tells it. It's called the Ying-Yang world."

"Sweet. Unoriginal, but sweet."

"Yeah, but you know what's sweeter and more original?" Entropy asked snarkily. "Dean's face! Get over here so we can watch the next episode!"

"C-Can't we watch something that _won't _keep me up at night?" Jack begged. "I mean, Sam and Dean are cool, but the monsters _aren't_, you know."

"Well, we _did_ just watch six episodes back to back," Stryker told her. "And it _is_ almost three in the morning."

"So? I wanna see my _men_!" Entropy said.

"Then _you _watch it," Jack decided, yawning against his will. "I think dreaming about the Wendingo, a kid ghost, and Bloody Mary will be enough for me."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed too," Stryker said, stretching and standing up from the floor. "We'll watch more tomorrow."

"You _always_ take his side," Entropy complained. "Cinder? You going to watch with me?"

"Yeah, sure," Cinder said, coming over and standing near the tv. "My favorite episode's after this. Although I gotta tell you, there's this episode in Season 4 that we should definitely skip to-"

"Uh...Cinder?"

She stopped and looked at Entropy, who was staring at her with a strange look on her face. Jack and Stryker paused and stared at her as well.

"Why are the Yo-Yos glowing?" Enny asked.

Cinder furrowed her brow and looked down; she hadn't even realized that she was still holding them. They were blazing gold, lighting up the room more than the tv or the lamp were.

"I...I don't know..." she said as Jack and Stryker came to her. "Is this normal?"

"Not really," Jack said, grabbing the Ying Yo-Yo and examining it. "They're not supposed to glow until you activate them-_ow_!"

He dropped the Wu and shook the sudden tingle in his hand. It felt as if it had _shocked_ him.

"You okay?" Stryker asked; Entropy had stood and was beside him, staring at the Ying Yo-Yo as it skidded near the tv and glowed brighter.

"It..._shocked_ me..." Jack told him; he looked over at the other Yo-Yo. "Put that somewhere, Cinder, before-"

Cinder shrieked and flung the Yang Yo-Yo at the ground, flicking her hands up and down. It popped around and settled next to its twin. There were burn marks showing up on her hands.

"Okay...that's weir-"

Jack didn't get to finish as a blinding light lashed out at them. The air left their lungs as they all lost sight of the workshop; one of the girls screamed as the boys grabbed their arms and pulled them close; it felt as if everything was shifting around them, like they were being taken on an amusement ride or were in the middle of an earthquake. They all shouted as something tripped them up; Stryker and Jack landed on their backs trying to keep Cinder and Entropy from harm. Then suddenly it stopped, and the boys let go of the girls and sighed.

"Anyone get the license plate of the car that just hit us?" Stryker gasped, squeezing his eyes closed against the sunlight.

..._Wait_...sunlight? he thought.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Jack was sitting up stick straight, his eyes wide as he looked around them. Cinder and Entropy were gazing around with stunned eyes as well.

"Where are we?" Entropy asked softly.

They were in the middle of a suburb, bustling like crazy as its inhabitants swarmed out of their houses to a specific location. A lot of the people were staring at them quizzically, but none of them stopped to see if they were okay. Cinder and Entropy helped the boys up and gave a final look around.

"I thought the Yo-Yos could only take us to the Ying-Yang world," Cinder said. Her voice was shaking as much as her body was.

"That's _supposed_ to be true," Stryker said as he brushed off his back and shot suspicious looks at the passers. "I don't know _what__'s_ going..."

He stopped and stared at something that had caught his eye.

"Stryker?" Jack asked as he watched his friend creep towards something. "What is..."

His words were cut off as he, Entropy, and Cinder saw what Stryker was ogling at.

"Is..._that_..." Cinder started.

"1967 Chevy Impala...327 engine...a four barrel carburator...leather interior and a kick #% black paint job..." Stryker described, holding out his hand and then pulling it back from the object. "It's...it's..."

"No...no way," Entropy hissed. "There's no way that _actually_..."

"KAZ 2Y5...Dick County, Kansas," Stryker recited, looking around at all of them. "That's the license plate..."

They're eyes were wide, and then they zipped to the front of the car. On the metal slab read exactly what Stryker had described. Stryker's knees buckled and he squatted, rubbing his hands across his mouth in awe.

"I think I'm going to cry..." he said.

"No judgement..." Jack hissed, just as awestruck as Stryker. "I think I'm going to hurl..."

"Guys we're...we're looking at..." Cinder whispered, the words unable to come out.

"Dean's _car_," Entropy finished for her, her eyes wide as owl eyes.

The words finally seemed to sink in for them. They were looking at _the_ Winchester car..._the Winchester car_.

"Do you think it still has the legos in the air vents?" Cinder asked. She'd woken up enough to feel her fangirl senses tingle.

"I wanna sit in it," Jack hissed.

"I wanna see the weapons in the trunk," Entropy added, even starting to creep towards the back.

"I think I'll die if I do anything but stare at it," Stryker admitted, grabbing Entropy's pant leg to stop her.

"_All_ of you will die if you so much as _breathe _on my Baby!"

They wipped around and felt their hearts collectively stop. Two men were standing behind him, one taller than the other. The shorter one had short brown hair that spiked up in the front, with green eyes that were looking at them like they would stab them if they moved. He wore a black suit and tie that didn't seem to fit him at all. The same could be said about the other man with him, who wore an identical suit. He looked like he wasn't far from them in age, with shaggy light brown hair that reached his ears and stuck out a little at the ends. His eyes were the same green as his companions, but were regarding them more with interest than maliciousness. Cinder and Entropy melted and had to lean against each other to stay up right. Stryker and Jack straightened and looked starstruck. There was no way...and yet...there they were.

They were staring at the _Supernatural_ brothers: Sam and Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

"I mean it you delinquents," Dean growled, pointing at them for emphasis. "If I find one cloud of your prepubescent carbon dioxide on my baby, I'll chop your heads off and nail them to my wall."

Jack and Stryker couldn't help but grin at him, while Entropy and Cinder sighed collectively. Sam and Dean exchanged glances, then Dean gave them a squinted look.

"You all speak English, right?" he asked.

"You're...You're Sam and Dean Winchester," Jack sniggered, completely star-struck.

The Winchesters' eyes shot open and Stryker instantly knew they'd said the wrong thing.

"...I think you're confusing us with those _other_ guys," Sam told him; the tone and look on his face told them to go with it. "We hear that we look like them a lot."

"No, you're totally them," Cinder giggled.

"You two are too pretty to mistake for other people," Entropy sighed.

Stryker saw that Dean was reaching for something in his pocket and _instantly_ felt his heart drop. He thought of every explanation they could use, then straightened as one stuck out.

"We know who you are 'cause we're your kids!" he shouted quickly, freezing both Sam and Dean in their tracks. "...Yeah..."

He flushed as five pairs of eyes looked at him like he was nuts. Great...how was he going to get them out of _this_?

"...They're _high_!" Dean concluded, raising his arms as if he'd said something genius worthy. "There! That explains it!"

Sam was still staring at Stryker with a suspicious look on his face.

"No...not high," Stryker assured him as his story was coming along in his head. "We're..._really_ your kids...honest..."

Dean lowered his arms and stared at him now, that signature "I'm going to melt your kidneys" look in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, reaching into his pocket again. "And how do you figure that? 'Cause last _I_ knew, I wouldn't have let one of my kids do _that_-"

He motioned to Stryker's fallen Mohawk, black with green streaks.

"To their head*****!"

"See...we _time travelled_ back to...now," Stryker explained. "To see you guys 'cause...we don't see you very often in our time...and we're doing it for a...science project..."

Now they were just looking at him like he was an idiot. Cinder sighed, out of the fangirl thing now, and stepped forward.

"Basically this is what happened," she started. "We were working on a science project for school and you guys told us to be careful with the wiring or it could warp the time-space continuum. We didn't _exactly_ listen so one thing led to another and, well, here we are."

Sam tilted his head and opened his mouth a little while Dean stared at her with blank eyes. The rest nervously waited for their reactions.

"...Okay..." Sam finally said.

"_Okay_?" Dean repeated in disbelief. "Don't tell me you actually _believe_ that crap!"

"Well, I mean, it kinda makes sense," Sam said, causing Cinder to smile. "It's like when Dad's dad travelled through time to find us."

"Yeah but that was from the _past_!" Dean argued. "Now your telling me we have _kids_ that come from the _future_?"

Sam started to say something, paused and looked at the kids, then pulled Dean to the side. The teens instantly took a step towards them and struggled to hear what they were saying.

"It's not exactly something unreasonable, Dean," Sam said quietly. "I mean come on! We've run into stranger things before."

"Yeah, but...time travelling _kids_?" Dean questioned, shaking his head. "That doesn't-"

He stopped when he caught the teens moving closer. They all turned away from him and pretended to focus on other things, rather unconvincingly. Dean scowled and turned back to his brother.

"I don't buy this," he continued. "Their lying to us, I can _feel_ it."

"Fine, then we'll test them," Sam said with a shrug. "If they fail, then they're not ours. But if they pass we have to consider that they _could_ be ours!"

Dean nodded reluctantly and rubbed his hands together as they turned back to the kids.

"Alright, Doodlebops," he started, drawing their attention back to them. "First question...what's my favorite desser-"

"Pie," the kids answered collectively.

Dean blinked in surprise as Sam smirked a little.

"That...was an easy one," Dean decided. He looked up at the sky and thought about his next question, then snapped his fingers and looked at them again. "What's my favorite _kind _of pie-"

"Apple," they answered again.

Sam chuckled a little to himself, then hid it when Dean looked back and gave him the stink eye. He turned and pursed his lips in thought, an action that turned Cinder and Entropy's knees to rubber, then smirked.

"What's my favorite magazin-" he started.

"Busty Asian Beauties," they answered faithfully.

"Aha!" Dean gloated. "I'd never tell my kids that!"

The teens' faces froze in shock, definitely caught in the act. Stryker snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"Well, see..." he started, putting on his best guilty face. "We...we kinda looked under your bed at home and...well..."

Dean's face froze at this. He had sorta hoped future him would have had more sense than to keep them in such an obvious place. Sam, however, was doing his best not to grin, as he expected future Dean to _not_ have more sense than to leave such things in obvious places.

"...Yeah...well," Dean started, trying his best to recover from that. "_If_ you are our kids...which are Sam's and which are mine?"

"Oh," Stryker started, seeming confident enough to take the lead again. "Well, you have..._Cindy_, who is Sam's..."

Cinder raised her eyebrow at how simple his name change was.

"Then there's me..._Robert_...and..._Annie_...and we're _yours_..."

Dean crossed his arms at this. He didn't exactly think they looked like him, but then again they'd both obviously dyed their hair, and maybe they'd taken after their mom in some ways. Stryker was looking back at Jack and cringing. While he and Entropy could pull off looking like Dean, and Cinder _definitely_ shared Sam's lanky disposition and chestnut mane, there was no _way_ he'd be able to convince them that Jack was theirs too! He was scrawny and pale and had a head of flaming red hair! Unless he told them that he'd lost his _soul_ there was no explanation that fit!

And then he thought of one.

"And..._Jacob_," he started, still pointing at Jack. _Oh, you're going to kill me_. "...Jacob is..."

Jack cocked an eyebrow and stared at him, wishing he would hurry up so they wouldn't become suspicious of _him_. Stryker finally turned to the Winchesters and gave them a forced smile.

"...He's dating Cindy," he spat out.

Cinder and Jack's jaws dropped at this. Neither of them knew that the other liked them, so for Stryker to fling that out there was _horrifying_! Entropy put both hands over her mouth to conceal giggles, while Sam and Dean stared at the two with blank eyes.

"Well, would you get a load of _that_, Sammy!" Dean suddenly said, slapping his brother on the back. "Two seconds after meeting her you find out she's _dating_!"

"How old are you?" Sam asked Cinder.

"...Fifteen," Cinder answered carefully.

"Uh, oh," Dean said with a grin. He was finding _this_ enjoyable now. "Sammy, didn't you say your little girl wouldn't be able to date till she was _sixteen_?"

Cinder's eyes widened at this and Jack swallowed hard, feeling as if a target was on him now. The scalding glance Sam gave him wasn't exactly comforting either.

"Alright, well, kidding aside now," Dean started, turning serious as he looked the kids over. "I don't entirely know if I believe this whole 'we're your spawn' speel. But if you really did time travel here or whatever, how do we get you back?"

Each opened their mouths to answer, but none of them really knew. Sam sighed.

"You haven't got a clue, do you?" he guessed.

"Notta one," Entropy said bluntly.

The Winchesters shook their heads at this. Babysitting kids claiming to be theirs hadn't exactly been on the agenda, but it seemed that would have to happen. Especially when all their stomachs growled at once and they gave them nervous smiles.

"...We're going to have to feed you now, aren't we?" Dean asked.

"You don't _have_ to," Cinder said coyly.

"But it'd be kinda _nice_," Entropy finished.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Alright, get in," he said, pointing to the car. "Just don't _touch_ anything."

They all raced for the car except Stryker, who glanced back at it and then scratched his head. Dean saw this and looked at Sam, who shrugged and started to get in with the kids, while Dean followed Stryker as they separated from the group.

"What?" Dean asked bluntly.

"I just uh," Stryker started, still staring at the car. "You know uh-"

"_Spit it out_," Dean commanded.

"Okay, it's like this," Stryker said, finally tearing his eyes away to look at Dean. "You...are a _really_ great dad. I mean _really,_ a_ really_ great dad!"

Dean smirked at this, his ego inflating.

"It's just...well...there was always..._one_ thing...you never let me do..."

His smirk faded as he stared at him a moment, then looked back at his Impala, his baby, the thing that this kid was most obviously drooling over. He gave Stryker a sideways glance.

"You a car lover, _Robert_?" he asked.

"Only if the cars are as great as that one," Stryker sighed, looking at the Impala lovingly.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He met eyes with Sam, who was in the passenger seat, and tilted his head. Sam saw the smile on his face and slumped, then with a roll of his eyes he unbuckled and got out of the car, heading for the back seat. Dean turned back to Stryker.

"You can ride shotgun," he offered. "That's about as close as you're gonna get to the steering wheel. That good?"

"That good," Stryker repeated, already storming to the car.

Dean shook his head as he went to the driver's seat. Maybe this kid really _did_ come from him.

He swatted Stryker's hand from the dashboard and looked back at Sam, Cindy, Anne and Jacob scrunched together in the back seat, shooting jealous looks at Robert as they tried to get comfortable. He thought about that name, _Robert_, for a second, then turned to the kid next to him.

"...I named you after _Bobby_?" he asked huskily.

Stryker turned and saw something in Dean's hard gaze, something that sent a shockwave of guilt through him. That may have been too far, saying that his name was Robert, especially since they couldn't keep this up for very long.

"Uh...yeah," he said, turning away and looking at the glove compartment. "Yeah, you did..."

Dean looked back at Sam, who gave him a wide eyed look. Stryker jolted when Dean slapped his shoulder and started the engine.

"Don't tell _him _that," he said, pulling out to the road. "Man's already got an ego the size of Jupiter."


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to put something in the asterisks on the second chapter; it is funny when Dean tells Stryker that he would never let his son get a Mohawk because in a movie that Jenson Ackles did called ****_Ten Inch Hero_**** (don't own it just so I don't get sued) he plays a character who has different colored Mohawks complete with sideburns, piercings, makeup, and inappropriate t-shirts. Yeah, the irony.**

********JP&SP********

"Okay, so, you're telling me," Sam started, wiping his mouth with a napkin before continuing. "That Dean and I have rid the world of demons in the future."

"Uh-huh," Cinder said, sipping from her iced tea.

"And...the whole world knows about it..." Dean said between large bites of his burger. "So...we're like movie stars..."

"Mm-hmm," Stryker and Jack mumbled, eating their food in similar fashion as he was.

"And that's why you guys knew we were hunters," Sam finished. "Because it was publicized so much that we couldn't keep it hidden."

"Nail on the head, Uncle Sam," Entropy said with a smirk.

Sam cringed as Dean snickered.

"...I..._don't _want to be called Uncle Sam," he told her.

"So then what about you guys?" Dean asked. "Did we train you to be like us or did you lead normal lives?"

"Well, Anne and I learned karate and jujitsu," Stryker started. "More as a sport though. Sam had Cinder take Tai Chi classes 'cause she wanted to be graceful and deadly at the same time and Jacob...is learning..."

"Why would he _need_ martial arts?" Sam asked, giving Jack a smile that _wasn't_ really a smile. "Or is that just a _cover_ to be around Cindy?"

Jack shrank down in fear. Nine times out of ten Sam was his favorite character in _Supernatural_, so it completely _sucked _that he was being protective because of _him_.

"No, uh, me and Jacob started dating just recently," Cinder told him, trying to keep her face from turning red. "We haven't even started holding hands yet."

"Oh, good," Sam said. "Hey, uh, remind the future me that you're _grounded_ for dating early."

Now they both slumped in dismay.

"Ah, Sammy, be cool!" Dean laughed, crumpling up his burger wrapper. "They aren't _our_ kids yet, let them have a little fun."

Cinder and Jack sighed in relief, and Sam seemed to cool down a little bit.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, we're almost-_daaaa-_" Dean started, startled when he saw the person beside him, then drawing his word out to think of one that wasn't a cuss word. "Aaa-arn _it_, Cas! Stop popping up out of nowhere. Especially in crowded places!"

Stryker's food slipped out of his hands as Cinder practically laid her head on the table to look at Castiel. Entropy (even though she had no idea who was before her) was struck enough by his serious blue eyes and chiseled face to do another (quieter) fangirl sigh. Jack cringed because he had no idea who was before him. Cas was wearing his light brown trench coat and suit, his dark brown hair tosseled as always, and was looking around suspiciously at the other diners.

"I'm sorry, but it's important," Cas told Dean, his eyes never stopping their sweep. "There's been some sort of disturbance-"

"In the force?" Stryker joked quietly.

He just about fell out of his chair when Castiel turned to him.

"If that's what your smaller, adolescent mind would like to call it, yes," he said seriously.

"He speaks so _beautifully_," Entropy hissed to Cinder, who smiled giddily.

"Cas, these, uh, are some kids we just met," Sam started, to which Castiel tilted his head. "That's Cindy, Anne, Robert, and that's Jacob."

"You just met them and you are now taking them to nourish themselves?" Cas asked quizzically.

"Yes, well," Dean started, leaning back in his chair. "The _hitch_ seems to be that these are..._our_ kids."

Castiel's brow furrowed as the teens gave him smiles.

"But you have not had children. I would have noticed if either of you had started procreating-"

"_They're_ from the future, Cas," Sam interrupted him before it got awkward. "They time travelled back here for a science experiment and now have no way back."

"So we're feeding them till they can find out," Dean finished, unwrapping his next burger.

"I see."

"Yeah, I guess Sammy boy got lucky and only got one, then got _unlucky_ 'cause she's dating Jacob over there, and mine are the two dye addicts."

Cas looked shocked at this.

"They are addicted to _death_?"

"No, uh," Stryker started, still finding it trippy when Cas looked at him "_Hair_ dye. It's a chemical that changes the color of your hair."

This set Cas at ease and he nodded. Jack started to notice similarities between him and Omi.

"This may seem strange," Cinder started, still staring at the angel with glazed eyes. "...But can I hug you?"

"Why does everyone want to squeeze me with their bodies?" Cas asked Dean.

"_Hugs_, Cas, they're called _hugs_," Dean told him. "Stop making everything sound awkward."

The kids laughed, and Cinder and Cas locked eyes again.

"...Very well," Cas said dryly. "But I have very important-_UMPH_!"

Dean and Sam's eyes shot open when Cinder ran over and practically plowed into Castiel, a huge smile on her face. Her friends were a little surprised as well. Usually Cinder was very controlled, but now she was acting more like a little kid.

"...I believe that this has been long enough," Cas told her after a couple seconds.

"Hang on," Cinder said, giving him a squeeze before finally releasing him. "Okay, I'm good."

"_My turn_!" Entropy shouted, jumping up from her chair.

"Leave the angel be," Stryker commanded, shoving her back into the seat. "I think he's been choked enough now."

"She was attempting to _choke_ me?" Cas questioned.

"_So_ important things to discuss?" Sam interrupted.

"Oh, yes. You see, I sensed something strange pass through a rip of some kind, as if it had just parted the walls of this plane and-"

"English, Cas, English," Dean requested.

"Something fell through to this dimension," Cinder said, her eyes widening as she looked at the others. "You don't think it was..."

Stryker shot her a warning look, but he considered it silently.

"Was what?" Sam asked.

"Well, we were thinking that if _we_ fell through to this time," Jack started carefully. "Then maybe the machine we used did too."

"That may have caused the sensation I felt," Cas said. "But there is one more thing that's bothering me."

"Cas, everything bothers you," Dean grunted as he balled up the wrapper of his second burger.

"This will disturb you as well. Follow me."

He disappeared from sight, and they all exchanged glances before getting up and migrating out of the diner. Castiel met them outside, flanked by a shorter woman with medium length, wavy hair and dark eyes. She wore a leather jacket and jeans and had a wide, slightly dazed grin on her face. Sam and Dean screeched to a halt when they saw her, so quickly that the teens almost ran into them. They peeked around them to see who it was and Cinder and Stryker's jaws dropped.

"Meg?" Sam, Dean, Cinder, and Stryker asked.

"Hi!" Meg greeted, waving quickly at them as Sam and Dean looked back at them quizzically.

"I thought you said we got rid of all the demons," Dean asked.

"You did," Stryker affirmed.

"Then how do you know Meg?" Sam asked icily.

"Dean complained about her all the time," Cinder told them quickly.

"It's so _great_ to see you guys again!" Meg declared as she jogged up to them. "I thought we'd be away for_ever_!"

"What the..." Stryker whispered.

Sam and Dean had the same question going on in their heads as Meg reached up and pulled Sam's head down to her, giving it a quick peck before grabbing Dean.

"_I'll stab you_!" Dean threatened, pushing her away. "Cas what's going on?"

"That is what I'm asking myself," Cas said as Meg gave Dean a pouted look. "She appeared to me this way, slobbering on my cheek and telling me how happy she was to see me."

"I haven't seen you all in so long," Meg said defensively. "Can you blame me for missing you?"

"Did you hit your head on a rock?" Dean asked brutishly as Jack suddenly perked up.

"_Ooh_, no..." he mumbled with a cringe.

"What?" Sam asked as everyone turned to him. "What's 'oh no'?"

Jack swallowed hard and looked at his friends. The act needed to be dropped now, whether they wanted it to be or not. The others sensed this and slumped solemnly.

"Well, you see..." he started, scratching his arm. "We're...we're not from the future..."

The Winchester's eyes widened, then narrowed to glares. Jack dipped his head.

"We _are_ from a different dimension, but it's not the future...and unfortunately we're not related to you guys...at all..."

Dean sent his glare to Stryker, who shrunk miserably. They were _so_ dead.

"Why did you make all that up then?" Sam asked Jack.

"It was because Dean looked ready to kill us," Stryker said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I didn't really know what to do, so I just came up with something."

"Why didn't you just tell us the _truth_?" Dean snarled.

Stryker raised his brow at him.

"Would _you_ have believed that we fell through some sort of rip in our dimension?" he asked.

Dean opened his mouth to say he would have, then closed it, because he _wouldn't_ have.

"Well, at least you all came _clean_!" Meg said, giving the group a big smile. "That's something."

They all scowled at her.

"I think I liked it better when Crowley was torturing you," Stryker sighed.

"How do you know Crowley?" Dean asked venomously.

The teens exchanged glances, then sighed.

"Okay, so this is how it works," Cinder started, rubbing her hands together and staring at them. "In _our_ world...you guys are a TV show..."

The members of _Supernatural_ raised their eyebrows at her.

"And well, Stryker and I have seen every episode so far...and so we kind of have an idea of what's supposed to happen. But one of the objects in _our_ world reacted with _yours_...and sent us _here_."

She stared at Meg, who smiled at her.

"And I'm guessing that it's effected some of the people in your world."

"Really?" Dean asked, finding this scenario more outlandish than the last one. "So, Sammy, do you believe her _this _time?"

Sam and Cinder met eyes, but then Cinder looked away; it still tripped Sam out how much she looked like him, but now that he knew she wasn't he could see the differences. He shook his head and looked at the other kids, who were looking just as deflated as Cinder.. He shrugged.

"...Yeah..." he said, looking over at Dean's disbelief. The teens mirrored his brother's expression. "Yeah, I think I do."

"_What_?" Dean squeaked.

"I don't sense that they are lying," Cas said, appearing beside Dean and examining the kids' faces. "And the thing they describe could very well attest to what I felt-"

"Oh alright, _alright_!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands up. "So they're dimension hopping teenagers looking for something that turned the demon _b$#)% _into Hillary Duff!"

"I _love_ her, isn't she _pretty_?" Meg asked.

"So what now? We look for the object, we deactivate it, we send you home?"

"Presumably," Entropy said with a relieved smile.

"Good. Now, there's one more thing I'm going to say."

He grabbed the collar of Stryker's coat and pulled him close so they were nose to nose; Stryker shivered.

"Don't..._ever_...lie to get in my car _again_," Dean commanded. "That good?"

"Th-That good," Stryker squeaked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so these things are called...the Ying Yo-Yo...and the Yang Yo-Yo," Dean asked.

Stryker and Jack nodded. The girls were in an adjourning hotel room with Meg, who under great scrutiny was deemed harmless for the moment (Dean gave Entropy a knife for kicks though). Dean, Sam, Cas, Jack and Stryker were in the other; Cas was standing behind Sam watching him surf through the internet for any clues to where this "Shen Gong Wu" was while Dean was questioning them about its purpose.

"And _supposedly_ they can teleport someone to something called the 'Ying-Yang World'," Dean continued, using large, sarcastic quotation marks.

"Yep," Jack said, sitting on one of the beds. "At least, that's what's _supposed_ to happen."

"Which leads us to the conundrum of you being here because it 'overreacted' and 'sent you here' for some 'odd-"

"Can you stop using quotation marks every time you don't want to believe something?" Stryker asked.

Dean cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms at him. Stryker swallowed hard as Sam suddenly leaned forward and furrowed his brow at the computer screen.

"Or, you know, you can keep going," Stryker said, flashing an award-winning smile and backing up a step.

"Uh...guys?" Sam asked as Castiel tilted his head at the words on the screen. "You..._may_ want to come see this..."

Dean and the boys came behind him and tried to see what he was talking about, then they all adopted confused looks.

"...What the heck is _fanfiction_._net_..." Stryker started, pointing at the top listing. "...And why is our team name on it?"

Jack just stood there with his mouth hanging open as Sam cleared his thoat and clicked on another tab.

"Well...you see," he started, pulling up a picture that caused the boys to lean over farther. "You all are...well you're from a show called, uh..._Xiaolin Showdown_?"

"...Uh huh..." the boys said together, staring at a picture of the Xiaolin and the Heylin (plus Jack) lunging for each other.

"What is a _Xiaolin Showdown_?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Heck if _I_ know," Dean mumbled to him.

"At least..._Jack_ is," Sam continued. Stryker gave him a confused look as he clicked on the link for the fanfiction site and zoomed in. "_You_, Stryker...are _here_..."

Stryker took one look at the name he zoomed to and snatched the computer up, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"_Howintheheckwhatinthewhowouldhowsthiseven..."_ he muttered crazily as the others tried to see what he was going on about. He turned wide eyes to Sam, who gave him an apologetic wince. "**_How_**?"

"Ah-parently, Stryker, Entropy and Cinder are _not_ part of the original show _Jack_ is from," Sam explained for the others. "He and the girls are part of a _fanfiction..._created by someone using his name."

"_Damn_!" Dean laughed. "Talk about a hard dose of _reality_!"

He saw the panicky look on Stryker's face and cleared his throat.

"I mean that, uh...that sucks kid," he restarted, slapping Stryker on the back.

"This _doesn't_ make any sense," Jack said, taking the computer from his shaken friend. "Wouldn't I _know_ if Stryker and the girls weren't supposed to be in the same place as me?"

"Not necessarily," Castiel told him. "If you are a manifestation from this realm of fan made fiction, then you would have no idea that the things happening in that world was not the same in the other world-"

"_English_," Stryker squeaked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Basically if you two are from the same so called 'dimension'," Sam started. "You wouldn't have any idea what happened in the other world. It depends on the things this _other_ Stryker put in his story-"

"_Her_ story," Dean interjected. He'd taken the computer from Jack and was reading something on the other Stryker's profile. "This one post they put in says 'And if you haven't figured out yet...I's female...but don't tell the _Stryker_ me...he'd be all like 'What you mean I female in different universe?!'..."

He gave Stryker a 'Dean sympathetic smile', which basically meant he was trying not to laugh.

"'Just, you know, in a _cooler_ way'," he finished, laughing a little. "Well, I guess _you's_ in different universe can't _speak_ good eether."

"That's not funny," Stryker mumbled, plopping down on the bed and staring at the floor with glazed eyes. "...Everything I know is a _lie_..."

"C'mon Stryker not _everything_," Jack assured him.

Stryker cocked an eyebrow at him.

"...Well..._most_...things..." Jack added under his breath.

Stryker groaned helplessly and laid back on the bed, his hands pressed over his eyes.

"This other Stryker," Castiel started, taking the laptop and turning to Sam. "Is there a way to see their location?"

"Let me see," Sam said, accepting it from the angel and clicking on the profile. "Eh, no. Seems they were smart enough to leave others guessing-"

"They're in New Hampshire, in a small unmarked town."

Everyone looked at Cas in surprise.

"How do you know _that_?" Jack asked him.

"I am an angel of God, adolescent," Castiel reminded him. "Finding one Dean calls a 'geek' is as simple as finding a haystack in a pile of needles."

"Cas that...wasn't even close," Dean told him, patting his shoulder as he grabbed his bag. "Alright, grab the girls. We're going to New Hampshire to find a 'geek'."

Castiel followed Dean as Sam went to the other room to get the others. Jack was about to head out when he saw that Stryker was still staring up at the ceiling. He stepped near the bed, and after an awkward moment, he found the words to say.

"I'm glad that Stryker chick made you and the girls up," he said, to which Stryker looked over at him. "In fact, when we meet her, I wanna thank her."

Stryker sat up as Jack grinned at him.

"Without her, I wouldn't have gained three new minions to do my bidding," he teased.

Stryker stared at him, then smirked and socked him in the arm.

"You're bidding my _boot_!" he laughed.

********JP*********

**No. I don't live in New Hampshire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[2 hours later, somewhere in New Hampshire]**

"This is weird..."

"You think?" Cinder asked Entropy as they lingered behind the group. "I for one didn't picture us being created by a _geek_ on a computer."

"I was commenting on the fact that you weren't drooling over the _Supernatural_ boys," Entropy said with a shrug. "But yeah, that part's weird too."

Cinder blushed and shrugged as well.

"Do you really think they want us near them after we lied about who we were?"

"Hey Dean?" Meg suddenly called.

"Yes bi_-__chick_?" Dean asked, correcting himself when Sam gave him a look.

"The girls were wondering if you're mad at them for lying to your face." she said, causing the girls' jaws to drop.

Dean pursed his lips, then sighed when Sam nudged him.

"No, I am not mad that you lied to our faces," he forced himself to say. "I didn't believe you anyway."

Jack and Stryker cocked eyebrows at him and the girls sighed. Castiel looked back at them before leaning towards Dean.

"You did believe them," he told him.

"Cas!" Dean hissed.

"Your thoughts give you away. They had you completely convinced-"

"I'm gonna rip your pretty boy wings off if you don't _shut it_!"

Cas looked jolted, but not surprised by Dean's remark as they walked up the steps of a light blue, quaint looking home.

"You sure about this, Cas?" Sam asked, examining the other houses. "Kinda looks like all the others."

"I'm certain," Cas told him.

"Can't argue with an angel," Jack muttered.

"Oh, I need to show you some battles he and _Dean _have," Stryker laughed.

Sam knocked lightly on the door, looking back at the others as a dog started barking. Perhaps some of them should have stayed behind, having eight people on the doorstep didn't seem welcoming.

The door opened and when he turned back Sam came face to snout with a slobbering mongrel. He jumped back as it barked gruffly in his face, starting toward him.

"Chomper, _no_!" someone shouted behind the dog; everyone else was backing away as the beast tried to get at them.

A girl with auburn hair and a lightly freckled face appeared and grabbed the dog's collar, yanking him back and away from the people.

"I am _so_ sorry," she apologized as everyone tilted their heads at her. "He's not mean, he's just excited."

"As we can tell," Dean laughed, fixing himself up and giving the girl a dazzling smile. "That's a Great Dane isn't it?"

"English Mastiff," the girl said, finally able to get the dog to sit down. His large brown eyes were boring into Meg's; his large head tilted when she grinned and waved at him. "Biggest baby you could ever meet."

"Oh yeah, they usually are," Dean said, to which Sam rolled his eyes. "Beautiful dogs though."

"Yeah."

Now everyone picked up on why Sam was exasperated when the girl gave Dean a smile many girls gave him. Couldn't he find a _better_ time to flirt?

"So, uh, we actually may've come to see you?" Sam started, reverting Dean's attention to the task at hand. "You wouldn't happen to have an account on _fanfiction_, would you?"

"Fanfiction?" the girl asked, her brow furrowed as she crossed her arms. "No I don't think so. Why?"

"We're fans of a _certain_ one," Dean said, smiling at her. "We traced it here. It says that they're-"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know where you got your information, but that person doesn't live here."

The teens exchanged glances. They knew she (or he) had to be here, but they obviously couldn't tell the girl it was because an _angel_ had told them. Dean and Sam felt the same, so they decided to go with the last resort.

"Okay, here's the deal," Dean started, digging into his coat pocket. "We _know_ that 'Stryker Young' is in this house. We don't want any trouble but..."

The girl's eyes widened when he and Sam pulled out their FBI badges, then she groaned and leaned into the house.

"Hey _Stryker_!" she boomed. "You're being inspected again!"

She turned around again and gave Dean dirty look. This time his smile wasn't so award winning.

"I guess you _all_ can come in," she said, turning her glare to the teenagers. "Assuming you're all claiming to be FBI."

"We adults are, the kids are druggies we picked up on the street," Dean told her as they started inside.

The kids' and the girl's jaws dropped as Dean and Sam smirked and subtly bumped knuckles. She grudgingly let them in as Castiel and Meg hung back, staring at the dog as it growled deeply at them.

"Chomper, be nice to the government officials," the girl growled.

"It's alright, we shall wait outside," Cas said, nodding to Dean as he grabbed Meg's arm and led her back to the car.

The girl shook her head at them and closed the door, shooing Chomper away before going into the living room. The teens had overrun one of the couches as Dean and Sam stood inspecting the interior.

"Would you like anything?" she said with fake hospitality.

"As long as you can't put cyanide in it," Dean joked with an equally fake smile.

She rolled her eyes and started into an adjourning room as another girl came into the room, looking down at an iPod intently. Her appearance made everyone jolt and stare; she had long chestnut hair with purple streaks splicing through it, and her bangs were neon green. She wore a black _Bring Me the Horizon_ shirt and torn flares that covered her tiny socked feet. When she finally looked up her light gray eyes were uninterested.

"You guys part of a Comicon or something?" she asked.

Dean and Sam looked befuddled at this, but the teens were too stunned to do anything but stare with open mouths. She looked like Cinder, Entropy, and Stryker mixed into one! The only one missing was _Jack_! That was fixed when they saw a picture of the boy on the back of her iPod.

"No, we're the FBI," Dean said, giving her a smile. "We need to ask you some questions about this story you've been writing-"

"Which one," she snipped. "I've got three."

"The more popular one," Sam interjected, motioning for her to sit down. "Could you tell us your real name?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him and stayed where she was; her eyes fell to the couch though, and suddenly her demeanor changed. Everyone stiffened when she walked passed Sam and Dean and stopped in front of Stryker. His breath caught in his throat when she slipped her iPod into her back pocket and grabbed both sides of his jaw, lifting his face so she could see it better. He started to turn red when she dipped her face closer and furrowed her brow, then met his eyes.

"...This is really good makeup," the girl said. "Where did you get your face done?"

Everyone grimaced at this, and Stryker tried to pull his face out of her hands. She kept him still.

"Uh...Party City?" Stryker squeaked.

Her eyes squinted at this, as if she didn't believe him. After another sweep, she looked Cinder and Entropy over, seeming to decide that they looked like cosplayers as well. She turned to Jack and tilted her head.

"You're makeup's different," she said bluntly.

Jack looked over at Sam and Dean, then back at her.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, coming over and pulling his chin down to her. "Usually the cosplayers make their eye slashes on their cheeks really long and crazy, you know? Yours are more realistic, like you're..."

Jack watched her eyes sort of light up, and he shrunk when she smirked at him.

"You're...you're really Jack Spicer..." she whispered, staring into his crimson eyes as hers widened.

Everyone stared at her and Jack as Jack gave her a nervous smile. She let go of his chin and pointed at him, then looked over at Stryker and the girls.

"That means..._you're_ all _real_..." she said.

She turned to Sam and Dean, who were wondering how a simple makeup concept had convinced her that something so unrealistic was real.

"...You two aren't from _Xiaolin Showdown_," she decided.

"..._Now_ we are," Dean said with a shrug and a smirk.

The girl straightened, then her mouth fell open.

"Holy cow..." she hissed. "...You guys are Sam and Dean..."

The brothers looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Yeah," Sam said simply.

"Kavita! Are these guys leaving soon?"

"No!" the girl said, almost frantically. "They're...I'll let you know when they're leaving!"

"Kavita?" Stryker asked, finding his voice again.

"Yeah, it means poem," Kavita said giddily. "So, what happened, and how do I make it permanent?"

"You don't," Dean said quickly, coming beside her. He stopped when she turned and gave him what looked like a total fangirl smile. "_We_ came so you could _reverse_ this."

She furrowed her brow.

"Why? This is awesome!"

"Not necessarily," Cinder said, standing from the couch. "See, when we came to this world, we brought the Ying-Yang Yo-Yos with us."

"Yeah, they've already done wonders for miss Happy Happy Meggy," Entropy grumbled.

"Oh," Kavita said, thinking about that. "But if the Yo-Yo's change your chi, then isn't that a _good_ thing?"

Her answer was a shriek from the kitchen, followed by an explosion that took out the wall beside them. The teens were hurtled to the floor as Dean and Sam backed away, catching a glimpse of Kavita's sister lying dead on the floor.

Standing above her was Castiel, who gave the Winchesters a black-eyed glare before disappearing from sight.

"...Oh crap," the brothers sighed.


End file.
